


Is This Wonderland

by macabreromansu



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, the younger Amber Sweet simply sashayed her way down the rabbit hole and into the slums, the black, choking streets filled with whores and drunks and thugs and... Him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Wonderland

Filthy cat that ran the streets below. Head of the strays that lived their lives in the alleys, fucking, fighting, picking for leftovers and yowling late into the night. Rotti's daughter had the mind of one of these dirty, nasty creatures in the thin, crumbling, ever-changing disguise of pedigree. Probably didn't start out that way, but these things, when confronted with the pestilence and depravity of the city, were inevitable.

One day, the younger Amber Sweet simply sashayed her way down the rabbit hole and into the slums, the black, choking streets filled with whores and drunks and thugs and... _Him_.

Everything else blurred out around him, cheshire cat smile in place and holding out a vial that just begged... 'TAKE ME'. Zydrate. _Z_. She vaguely remembers dismissing her guard to wait around the corner as she walked, entranced, towards the Graverobber.

Like it's her first time all over again, the euphoria of the drug washing over her as he presses the gun against the inside of her thigh, teasing, then pulling the trigger. Deep, mocking laughter surrounds her as she lies her head back in an ecstasy of relief washing over her before the numbness does. Dimly, far away from the familiar blankness, she sees Graverobber leaning over her, his face close to her, millimetres apart. He doesn't kiss her, he's saying... something...

Then he's pulling back a little bit and she smiles because she knows what's coming next and the Z will make it so that she still can't feel a thing no matter what he does to her, but when feeling returns, she'll be deliciously sore. In-out, he moves, the rhythmn long familiar to her and she laughs as she throws her arms back and holds onto the ground. Everything is blurring and swimming and beautiful. They're fucking on the street, in a filthy alley and she couldn't give a shit.

Graverobber finishes but doesn't waste time, pulling out and adjusting his clothes as if he can't wait to be out. She pouts with disappointment as he moves away, but then her guards are coming back. They help her up, support her as her legs just won't, and wait for instructions. Drunkenly, she looks around her for the Graverobber, but he's gone, there are flashing lights everywhere and it's time to go home.

Not tomorrow (she has a meeting with a stuffy old hag about a Z Support Campaign and various interviews and magazine shoots), but the day after, she'll be back here to start it all over again. She wonders vaguely, before she passes out, if she'll be coming back for the Z or for the Graverobber, but smiles as she closes her eyes.

What a stupid question.


End file.
